William "Koop" Wynkoop
William "Koop" Wynkoop was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Koop was somewhat quiet throughout his run. At times, he could lose his temper and be mentally fragile, and at others, he could be emotional, especially when his team lost a challenge after he cut his fingers. He was also very helpful towards his teammates when needed. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but the bus instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Koop was the seventh person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Shaina. He made scallops with pork cheek, with him claiming that it was a new twist on a classic, Ramsay deemed it a strong effort, and he scored 4 points. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished by resetting the dining room and setting up the tables for the following service, and packing up the risers the audience were sitting at. During dinner service, Koop served a linguine and clams appetizer tableside with Aaron. He was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he knew that they had to cut the dead weight out of the blue team. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 16 Trivia Quotes *"Too many wieners in that soup." *"FUCK, why the fuck can't we fucking do this?" *"Chef straight up fucking obliterated two pieces of salmon. I think he hates fish..." *"Yo Wendy, I got this just move. You want it done well you want it done right, you want Koop to do it." *(After being eliminated) "I'm tired of listening to people say how good they are when they're not. Fuck you, Paulie, you fucking little ingrate piece of shit Napoleon complex fucker." Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Hot Men